Esta luz nunca se apagará
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: La perdida y la memoria tienen una relación complicada. Cuando eres de esas personas que recuerdan todo a la perfección la perdida se convierte en un dolor de estómago más largo. En eso vas pensado mientras plantas un pie delante del otro. Tu nombre es Akaashi Keji, eres un japonés de clase media, que está de viaje.- (Aún no sé que trato de contar aquí.)


**Esta Luz nunca se apagará**

 _El arte de perder no es difícil adquirirlo._  
 _Tantas cosas parecen empeñadas_  
 _en perderse, que su pérdida no es un desastre._

 _Pierde algo cada día. Acepta el tumulto_  
 _de llaves de puertas perdidas, la hora malgastada._  
 _El arte de perder no es difícil adquirirlo._

 _(...)_

 _Perdí dos ciudades, ambas adorables. Y, más ampliamente,_  
 _algunos sitios de los que era dueña, dos ríos, un continente._  
 _Los echo de menos, pero no fue un desastre._

 _-Hasta al perderte a ti (la voz bromista, un gesto_  
 _de amor) no habré mentido. Es evidente que_  
 _el arte de perder no es demasiado difícil de adquirir_  
 _aunque parezca por momentos (¡Escríbelo!) un desastre."_

 _ **Elizabeth Bishop - El arte de perder**_

* * *

La perdida y la memoria tienen una relación complicada. Cuando eres de esas personas que recuerdan todo a la perfección la perdida se convierte en un dolor de estómago más largo. En eso vas pensado mientras plantas un pie delante del otro. Tu nombre es Akaashi Keji, eres un japonés de clase media, que está en lo que viene siendo un viaje ¿espiritual? No, no es como si fuera algo así del todo. A veces te cuesta encontrar la palabra adecuada.  
Camináis en dirección al faro de Anorisaki. No es el viaje de vuestra vida pero es un viaje necesario para todos los que estáis ahí.

Kuroo camina dos pasos por delante, Bokuto carga una gran garrafa de agua, a saber por qué, unos metros por detrás de ti y Tsukishima va a tu lado. Sois los tres mosqueteros y d'Artagnan por decirlo de alguna manera, porque aún no tienes muy claro cómo habéis acabado viajando los cuatro juntos. Pero supones que hay una explicación lógica para todo.

El hermano de Tsukishima murió hace una semana y a pesar de que Kei no es de los que se hunden, o por lo menos eso parece, había dejado de ir a la universidad y leía compulsivamente el libro favorito de Akiteru una vez tras otra. Considerando la velocidad lectora del chico, ya lo había leído dos veces e iba por la tercera así que tras observar aquello pensaste que un viaje en coche podía ser una buena idea.

Bokuto rompió con Oikawa. Incompatibilidad de horarios según él, pero tras oírle llorar varias noches en un insomnio profundo asumes que no es algo tan simple como una ruptura. Te preocupa, que le vas a hacer, Bokuto siempre te preocupa.

De todos modos, tú solo estás ahí, con la vista fija al futuro incierto. No esperas nada de la vida y así solo vienen sorpresas, pero no siempre son gratas. Siempre has pensado que quizá nunca haya un mañana, y ahora lo sabes más que nunca. El evento trágico de un suicidio en Japón no es nada nuevo, de hecho es uno de los países con más alta tasa de suicidios, y de hecho tu madre se suicidó cuando tú solo eras un crío, pero el asunto de Akiteru te ha calado un poco más hondo.

Era un secreto, y tampoco era que fuera a ir a ningún lugar, pero Akiteru y tú solías veros. Nada importante, era solo un entretenimiento frío para cubrir necesidades físicas, pero ahora eso no va a volver a pasar nunca.

Quizá el único que no está jodido es Kuroo, pero siendo la pareja de Kei y tal y como es él, lo cierto es que te consta que seguro que está jodidísimo. El simple hecho de que Tsukishima tenga un resfriado le preocupa más que catear un examen aunque finge que no, pero…

Así que… no es que el viaje sea el viaje de vuestras vidas, pero todos lo necesitáis más que nunca, en especial porque todos sois especialistas en no hablar de vuestros sentimientos.

El camino pavimentado que lleva hacia el faro es largo. Sigue la escarpada orilla del mar y puedes ver como las olas chocan contra las rocas. Todos camináis en silencio, como en un desfile extraño mientras el mar ruge.

Sigues preguntándote por qué Bokuto arrastra una garrafa de agua de cinco litros, además de las mochilas de acampada y solo llegas a la conclusión de que hay personas a las que nunca comprenderás aunque las aprecies. Tampoco comprendías a Akiteru, que salía con una chica pero que era claramente homosexual. Y bueno, aunque solo os acostabais, está claro que le tenías aprecio.

Kei sostiene en la mano temblorosa una edición de bolsillo en inglés _Ginga Tetsudō no Yoru_. Es el libro que ha leído ya dos veces y te preguntas si ha visto la película… Tú no, y la verdad es que ahora quieres verla menos que nunca. La realidad es que aunque disfrutas de la lectura, prefieres autores como Natsume Soseki a Myazawa Keiji, en especial por el trabajo de las emociones. Aunque entiendes por qué a Akiteru le gustaba ese libro.

Gustaba. Repites la palabra en pasado en tu cabeza mientras observas que Tsukishima aparta la vista del faro, que veis a lo lejos, y abre el libro de nuevo. Pretende leer mientras camina, y en parte es propio de él optimizar el tiempo al máximo, pero no leer mientras va algún lugar. Mientras sigues pensando en lo extraño que se te hace repetir una frase en pretérito de alguien fallecido, ves como Kuroo se gira. Está irado y sin pensarlo dos veces le roba el libro de las manos a Kei, que se queda estupefacto.

—No vas a devolverle a la vida por leer esto una y otra vez —le grita y seguidamente lanza el libro al mar.

Ves como las páginas desgastadas del libro de bolsillo se mueven al girar sobre si mismo en la caída. Te parece la imagen más clara de lo que supone la pérdida. Una recopilación de texto, un mensaje en sí mismo, cayendo precipitadamente entre las rocas y el agua, perdiéndose en la marea.

Asumes que Kei y Kuroo van a discutir de nuevo, así que aflojas el paso y esperas quedarte con Bokuto. Ya van varias veces que Kuroo grita cosas mientras que Kei le observa sin decir nada de nada. Se te hace extraño que Kuroo pierda tanto los papeles, pero supongo que el hecho de que Kei le hubiera puesto los cuernos con un hombre que supuestamente nadie conoce le afecta. Tú sabes que el tipo con el que le ponía los cuernos era su hermano, Akiteru te lo contó, pero no es asunto tuyo. Akiteru y tú terminasteis siendo más amigos que otra cosa, pero eso Kei no lo sabe.

En parte entiendes por qué Kei se encierra en todo el misterio del libro, en todo lo que rodea a su hermano. Podría decirse que si se rodea de sus cosas es cómo si no se hubiera ido. Tú odiaste que tu padre tirara todas las cosas de tu madre cuando eras un crío, aunque tampoco eras muy consciente del asunto. Solo eras un niño.

De todos modos, como Kei asimila la muerte de su hermano, amante y a saber qué más, no es asunto tuyo. Sin embargo si es un poco asunto tuyo cómo va Bokuto, que después de cuarenta minutos arrastrando una garrafa crees que necesita algo de apoyo.

—Nos vamos a parar por aquí, mientras ellos avanzan ¿eh? — te dice Kotaro apoyando la garrafa contra el suelo.

Asientes y os fijáis en cómo se alejan. Te preguntas si realmente tiene sentido que mantengan esa relación que parece pudrirse poco a poco, pero igual que a veces es imposible crear vínculos con algunas personas también es difícil deshacer otros.

— ¿Tú crees que podrán arreglarlo? — te pregunta Bokuto y tú solo contestas encogiéndote de hombros. Esas cosas nunca se saben y dependen de muchos factores además de la voluntad de ambos.

—Creo que me preocupas mucho más tú — dices abordando el tema pendiente. Sabes que él no va a abrirse si no insistes un poco, puede que aun así no lo haga, pero tienes que intentarlo.— ¿Qué ha pasado con Oikawa?

La boca de Bokuto se cierra de forma extraña y dibuja una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Es como suele decirte que no quiere decir nada, pero no es como si no supieras que tuercas apretar.

—Está bien tener novios, pero creo que me gustaría más conseguir una catapulta — empieza a decir Bokuto mirando la garrafa de agua.— Verás, una catapulta te proporciona medios para bombardear castillos, te puede convertir en el nuevo dueño de unas tierras tan maravillosas como estas, es ideal para fiestas y solo necesita el apoyo de unas vigas de roble robustas…

—Sí, las catapultas son estupendas pero no tienes una tampoco — dices con tono analítico.— Podríamos conseguir una para catapultar esta agua hasta el faro ¿no?

Miras como Bokuto desvía la mirada al mar. Perdida en sus ojos.

— Es que no quiero hablar del tema, igual que tú no hablas de Akiteru— dice sin apartar la vista del océano ¿Qué sabe de ti y Akiteru? Te ríes por lo bajo, este chico siempre te sorprenderá con lo listo que es y lo tonto que es al mismo tiempo.— Ya sabes tú y él, lo sé.

—Ya, a pesar de eso, solo éramos amigos— dices. A Kuroo y a Tsukishima se los ve ya como puntos alejados, así que agarras la garrafa de agua y te dispones a andar cuando los brazos de Kotaro te rodean y hunde la cabeza contra tu hombro.

Notas las lágrimas húmedas de Bokuto contra tu piel mientras le devuelves el abrazo. Bokuto es de esos a los que les cuesta llorar, pero cuando empiezan no tienen ni idea de cómo parar.

—Echo de menos a Oikawa y su voz pija antes de ir a dormir — dice entre sollozos. Pasas la mano por su nuca y te preguntas qué es lo que podrías decirle para reconfortarle. — Se ha ido para siempre, dice que no quiere que volvamos a vernos y sé que es mentira, pero...

Si, sabe que es mentira porque Oikawa tiene el drama en la sangre al mismo nivel que Bokuto. Cuando les da, les da. Le escuchas decir un montón de cosas sobre una pelea tonta y no sé qué de que el amor se gasta como las pilas de un coche teledirigido. La verdad es que solo siente la perdida y el dolor de un corazón roto.

—Yo no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se termine —dice y notas como se le tensan los músculos. Envidias a Kotaro en cierto modo, te gustaría ser capaz de amar a las personas con la ingenuidad y la entrega con la que él lo hace. Para ti es infinitamente más complejo.

—Bokuto, oye, escúchame — dices soltándole del abrazo.— No sé si Oikawa y tú volveréis a salir juntos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea si habla en serio con eso de volveros a ver pero...

Tu amigo se aparta y se pasa el antebrazo por la cara secándose las lágrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño tras una caída.

—Piénsalo de esta manera— continuas tu discurso pensando en lo que vas a decir, sintiendo un montón de cosas que has sentido antes por tu madre, por Akiteru, por aquel chico de la secundaria con el que saliste durante escasos tres meses y que aún recuerdas de vez en cuando.— Todo lo que has vivido con él no se va, lo llevas contigo y te ayuda a ser quien eres.

—Pero seguiré queriendo que vuelva… — dice cogiendo la garrafa de agua entre los brazos dispuesto a andar de nuevo. — No puedo evitarlo, está en mi cabeza cuando me voy a dormir, cuando me levanto, hasta cuando voy a mear.

Escuchas su profundo suspiro y no tienes ni idea de cómo apiadarte de él. Amar así tiene que ser muy duro también. Pasas un brazo por su hombro y agarras la garrafa de agua junto con él.

—Supongo que entonces no te rindas, házselo saber y si no tiempo al tiempo—Empezáis a andar poco a poco, cargando la estúpida garrafa y ni siquiera sabes por qué. — ¿Me vas a contar a qué viene esto de llevar agua a un faro?

Y ves como niega con la cabeza.

—Es un secreto de estado. — dice y seguís avanzando.

Y tiempo al tiempo, piensas mientras andáis.

 **NA: No sé de donde sale esto, pero estaba hoy andado por la montaña con un frio que pelaba y me ha venido a la cabeza. Creo que siempre estaré obsesionado con el concepto de pérdida, porque de pequeño escuchaba compulsivamente la canción de "Por qué te vas" de Jannette hasta joderle el casette a mi madre y a día de hoy sigo enfermo, pensado en el arte de perder de Elizabeth Bishop.**

 **Anyways esto tiene cierto parecido con la realidad, yo viajé hasta Euskadi con unos amigos y un colega cargaba una garrafa de 5 litros de agua cuando nos dirigíamos a los faros. Aún no sé por qué lo hacía, pero estaba relacionado con una ruptura o eso nos dijo. Nunca lo sabré.**

 **Gracias por leer y esas cosas, c yaa.**


End file.
